The present disclosure relates to functionally graded polymer materials and to methods of making functionally graded polymer articles.
Functionally graded materials are characterized by change in the composition and structure of a material over volume. Traditionally, processes of making functionally graded materials have been limited to manufacturing techniques such as impregnation of porous materials with functional nanoparticles, formation of organic/inorganic nano-structured coatings by electrophoretic disposition (EPD), electrodeposition of metal matrix composite (MMC), chemical vapor deposition, and functionally graded thermal barrier (TGM TBC) coatings, electric field assisted processing of materials, and dispensing systems for thermosetting and thermoplastic adhesives, to name a few. However, these methods are typically slow and expensive.
It is therefore desirable to develop methods for making functionally graded polymer articles which are both efficient and cost-effective.